


Mine and Mine Alone

by Nightlightgoth



Series: Three Houses One-Shots [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tenderness, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlightgoth/pseuds/Nightlightgoth
Summary: The more he thought about it, the more foolish he felt. He couldn't tie it up and package it neatly without admitting to what it really was: Hubert using Ferdinand, and often, to satisfy himself. Not that Ferdinand didn't want it. He did. Very much so. The problem, the source of Ferdinand's unending frustration, was in the way he felt.Feelings. What an inconvenience they could be.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Three Houses One-Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504976
Comments: 7
Kudos: 219





	Mine and Mine Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I haven't even finished their support yet

It started the way it always had, in the way that Ferdinand had come to expect from their unusual arrangement: Hubert gave him a particular look from across the table at the end of another war meeting. That was all it took, now. A look. A very specific way Hubert's eyes narrowed at him before his tongue danced over his lips. Ferdinand took a deep breath and looked away, hoping that he could keep his cheeks from betraying him. The shame he would feel if Edelgard, if  _ Byleth _ , noticed how flustered he'd suddenly become would lend to an early grave long before the war itself would. He smiled and bid them goodnight as they left, explaining that he just wanted to look over his notes a few more times. Hubert lingered behind only a moment before Edelgard asked if he was coming. He gave Ferdinand that look again, as if once hadn't been enough, and excused himself to the empress's side. Ferdinand tried to keep his attention on the pages in front of him and not the way Hubert stood and crossed the room. Goddess help him, that man would be his end.

The door shut and Ferdinand dropped his head onto the table with a sigh. A few more deep breaths and a moment to calm the straining in his pants and then he would leave and head to his bedroom. That's where he was expected to be, after all. That was how this had come to work. Ferdinand tried not to think about their routine lest he find it difficult to walk back, but that damned look! That terrible, disastrous,  _ delicious _ look always preceded these things and just seeing it had Ferdinand's mind spinning through all of the ways the evening after could go.

He would leave the war room. He would head back to his own room, possibly stopping for just a brief chat with Petra if he ran into her again to finish their conversation about something or other from this morning (Ferdinand couldn't recall; his head was too occupied to find the last sentences between them). Hubert would already be there, somehow unseen by anyone else and somehow escaping Edelgard and Byleth's notice. Ferdinand would lock the door, cross the room, and let Hubert do as he pleased until night swallowed them up and they simply grew too exhausted for more.

_ Think about something else, Ferdinand. Anything else. You won't get to have any of that if you cannot so much as  _ get _ there. _

Another deep breath or two and Ferdinand stood. He gathered his papers, straightened them up more than was necessary, and rolled his shoulders as if he were preparing for battle and not just a walk to his room. He blinked when he stepped outside; their meeting had run later than he'd thought. Or, more likely, he'd spent more time bracing himself than he'd expected. It was nearing dusk. Hubert would undoubtedly be irritated that he took so long. He supposed he could make an excuse. It would be easy enough to say that he'd been swept up in conversation with someone on his way. He did have to finish that rather interesting talk with Petra, after all. But, no. Hubert would see through that. Hubert knew when Ferdinand -when anyone- was lying and there was simply no way his excuse would stand. Besides that, Ferdinand found that he didn't want to lie to Hubert. No, for some time now, he'd wanted nothing more than to be honest and open with the man. There was a vulnerability that he allowed himself with Hubert that, frankly, startled him.

He chalked it up to their relationship at first. The level of vulnerability required to have -goddess, Ferdinand still found himself reddening at the mere thought- relations with another person did tend to bleed, didn't it? "Friends with benefits," as he'd heard their arrangement called in hushed whispers between others in much the same position, would inevitably end up feeling this way. That's what he'd told himself for... well, quite a while. Months, if not longer. It was only natural for there to be a certain closeness between lovers.

He balked at the word.  _ Lovers _ . That they most certainly were not. They were simply... How would Ferdinand put it if he had to? If he were forced to admit to whatever it was they did and label it in some way, he might try to make it almost poetic. That would be a balm on the sting of it. Not lovers, but fellows in arms with a mutually beneficial set of needs.

"A set of needs that simply demands he near split me in two," Ferdinand mumbled to himself as he approached his room. The more he thought about it, the more foolish he felt. He couldn't tie it up and package it neatly without admitting to what it really was: Hubert using Ferdinand, and often, to satisfy himself. Not that Ferdinand didn't want it. He did. Very much so. The problem, the source of Ferdinand's unending frustration, was in the way he felt.

Feelings. What an inconvenience they could be.

It had taken him quite some time to admit to his feelings. In truth, he had tried to deny them for much longer than he knew he should have. Even after he had acknowledged them, he had insisted that he was wrong about them. Of course, the insistence was to himself and himself alone. He did his best to ensure that nobody could identify the feelings he had for Hubert. If no one could tell him what he felt was real, then it wouldn't be.

He had realized that was a very childish way of thinking before long. Hubert had left his room one night, as he always did after spending himself until he was satisfied for the time being, and Ferdinand found himself wishing he would stay. The thought had shocked him. The words were nearly on his lips and he had to bite his tongue to keep them from escaping. He wanted to call out to him, to reach his hand out and ask that Hubert return to his bed, but instead he rolled over and faced the wall to keep from watching Hubert as he left. He hadn't noticed that he was crying until he felt the dampness on his pillow.

It occurred to him that, after that, he should have called it off. Putting an end to their relationship would have been safest. It would have kept him from being hurt more. But Ferdinand, as naive as he could be at times, was not an idiot. He knew that it wouldn't be that easy. As much as he hated the emptiness that came after it, he could pretend his affections were returned for as long as Hubert was in his bed. He felt pathetic for it, yes. Pitiful. How sad it was that he had fallen in love with a man who would never love him back, and how sad it was that he was so desperate for the man's attention that he would take it in any form it was offered. That was not enough to stop him, however.

Ferdinand opened his door and turned to lock it without looking at the man standing across the room. He stepped over to his desk, put away his notes, and still did not look at him. Hubert's back was to him anyway, as far as he could tell out of the corner of his eye. He took to tidying his desk as quietly as he could, working to avoid even breathing audibly. He knew it was unusual for him; Ferdinand was a talkative man with plenty to say. He also knew, though, that if he were to speak first, his mouth would turn traitor and he might not be able to maintain the carefully constructed facade of indifference toward their arrangement that he so desperately clung to. Hubert knew when he was lying, yes, but Ferdinand was certain he wouldn't be able to tell if he was simply withholding the truth.

"Cat got your tongue, Ferdinand?" Hubert said after a painfully long silence.

Ferdinand jumped at the suddenness of it. He looked up from his desk, though only to stare at the wall. He didn't know if Hubert had turned to look at him or not, and he didn't want to find out. Not yet. He swallowed and shut the drawer he'd been absently sorting through.

"Well, you have never been much of one for conversation. I was simply being polite." He rapped his fingers along the top of the desk before finally deciding to turn around. Hubert was facing him, after all. In fact, he had stepped closer without Ferdinand noticing. His eyes widened at the realization and sudden lack of space between them and he couldn't help but take a step back. Not that there was much room to do that. He bumped into his desk and his hands gripped its edge to steady himself.

Hubert's lips curled up just slightly. Ferdinand cast his gaze away again, feeling his face beginning to warm.

"How considerate of you. If I didn't know better, I might suggest it was because you were hiding something from me."

Ferdinand hissed in a breath and  _ dammit _ he'd just blown everything, hadn't he? Hubert had a gloved hand against his cheek and turned Ferdinand to face him again. There was a flash of something in his eyes and Ferdinand had to remind himself to resist the urge to pursue it.

"Tell me, Ferdinand," Hubert said, inching just barely closer, " _ are _ you hiding something from me?"

Ferdinand searched his face for any indication that he knew what he'd been trying so hard to keep from bubbling up. Hubert, however, was as unreadable as ever. Of course he was. Ferdinand smiled, hoping it wasn't as unsteady as his heartbeat was rapidly becoming.

"Of course not. I am not so foolish to think that I  _ could _ hide something from you!"

His laugh definitely sounded forced. It cut off abruptly and Ferdinand swallowed the last of it with a gulp. Hubert's eyes narrowed and not in the way that Ferdinand had so come to love. The smile dropped from his face and Ferdinand clenched his jaw to maintain his own.

"Then why is it that you have not told me the truth?"

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about."

Hubert dropped his hand from Ferdinand's cheek and Ferdinand's heart skipped when he forced himself not to chase it.

"I find it rather upsetting that you thought you could keep it from me."

Another forced laugh as Ferdinand said, "Really, Hubert. I don't know what you mean."

Hubert was scowling now, and Ferdinand's mind began to race with excuses and explanations. He couldn't -wouldn't- admit to his one-sided feelings. Not now. Likely not ever, if he could help it.

"Oh? So there is nothing going on between you and, oh what was her name? That pretty girl from Enbarr that never seems to leave your side. Are you suggesting that I'm too stupid to notice?"

Ferdinand stopped smiling then, his face scrunching in thought. A pretty girl from Enbarr..? Who could he possibly be --

And then he laughed, loud and genuine, and Hubert actually looked like it caught him off guard.

"Hubert, she is an old friend of my family's. We are rather close because we were raised together. I could only ever see her as - as a sister! Her parents sent her here so that I could keep watch of her. I assure you, there is nothing between us."

Hubert's frown deepened and Ferdinand wondered how little he had looked into the matter not to have known that.

"Besides, what would be the matter if there was?"

Hubert blinked and stepped away. He stood in front of the window, bracing himself against the dresser there, and stared down at the familiar land below it. Ferdinand watched him and for a moment didn't care that his question was going unanswered. The sun was setting, and Ferdinand was utterly taken by the way it framed Hubert. The bold, vibrant colors splashed over him and added such a contrast to his pallid face and dark clothes that he looked somehow more powerful. Striking. As if he was painted there against the window, a mark of tempting danger on a backdrop of tranquility.

"Hubert?" Ferdinand's voice came out softer and quieter than he'd expected. "Did I say something wrong?"

Hubert turned to him again, and this time that something that Ferdinand had glimpsed in his eyes earlier was more solidly present. It was clear now: it was a hunger, a want, a  _ lust _ . Ferdinand stifled a gasp upon seeing it and found himself sinking into the chair at his desk as if his legs could no longer support him. Hubert said nothing. He only stared at Ferdinand until he felt exposed and vulnerable.

Ferdinand tucked a strand of orange hair behind his ear and his lips twitched up when he noticed Hubert had watched the gesture intently. Well, if nothing else, he could toy back and try to tease Hubert into answering. It had worked before, after all. Ferdinand shifted in his seat, steeling himself. Then, never taking his eyes off Hubert, his fingers started to work over the layers of his clothes. Thank the goddess he hadn't worn that clunky armor to the war meeting. Unbuttoning his top was much easier without it.

He pulled it off slowly, then the layers underneath. Any trace of amusement was gone from Hubert's face. All that remained was desire. When finally Ferdinand's chest was bare and a pile of clothes sat on the floor beside him, he started to reach for his pants.

"No."

It was a simple word, but it was spoken with such severity that it startled Ferdinand. He froze, and heavy footsteps, uncharacteristically loud and deliberately so, crossed the floor until Hubert was in front of him. Ferdinand's heart was racing now, and he knew he would soon be aching under his pants if Hubert didn't pull them off.

But Hubert, ever a man of endless surprises, knelt in front of him. His breath caught and his chest tightened at the sight. Hubert's tongue followed the path of his hands as he finished undressing Ferdinand. Hubert looked up at him, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips, and Ferdinand wondered if his face could feel any hotter. When he felt the warmth of Hubert's breath on his thigh, teasing him back shamelessly, Ferdinand had to look away. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand and squeezed his eyes shut.

"So interesting, Ferdinand, that you aren't embarrassed to strip for me like a whore but blush like a schoolgirl to see me on me knees."

Ferdinand shuddered at his words and found he had none of his own to spit back at him like he usually did. This was dangerous, but he couldn't deny himself the pleasure of staying put. Hubert chuckled and Ferdinand felt his cock twitch at the sound.

"You asked a question and I have not yet answered you. How terribly rude of me."

Ferdinand wanted to snap at him, to tell him to forget the question and just take him already. He said nothing, though. His voice was lost somewhere in his throat, buried under gasps and whimpers as Hubert teased him with his fingertips.

"What if there  _ was _ something wrong with you seeing other people? Hm? If I demanded that you only allow me to have you in this way, would you indulge me?"

Ferdinand's eyes flew open and he looked at Hubert, suddenly unsure and wondering if he was misunderstanding his words. His brow furrowed in his confusion and Hubert answered his next question before it was spoken.

"I want you to belong to only me. I admit, at first I only wanted you for the pleasure. But now, I--"

Hubert stopped, got to his feet, and leaned over Ferdinand in such a way that he was trapped in his seat. Yet, Ferdinand didn't  _ feel _ trapped. He felt more as if he were on the precipice of some tall, steep cliff and was about to tumble over its edge at any moment. Hubert met his eyes and Ferdinand noticed something in them beneath the wanton need. His heart thudded against his chest, stealing all the words he longed to say. He was certain that he must be imagining things. Surely, he was still in the war room, letting his mind wander before heading back to his bedroom. He would open his eyes and the fantasy of a confession, that his feelings were requited, would settle heavy upon him yet still not deter him from letting Hubert take him. Night had fallen, now, and Ferdinand wondered how much time might still pass as they danced around each other.

"But now I find it quite difficult to say. Amusing, how such a thing seemed so frivolous to say aloud before I truly understood. That is to say, I- I love you."

Ferdinand gasped and simply stared. How many times had he imagined this very thing? Of course a fantasy couldn't compare. It would never have prepared him for the weakness he felt hearing Hubert say it outside of his own mind. He searched his face for some clue that he was lying, but found none.

"Surprised, are you? And here I was so worried that you had found me out long ago."

Ferdinand wanted to ask what he meant. How could he have known? In what way would it have been obvious? For how long had his feelings been returned? But he still couldn't get his mouth to form the words. He stammered, struggling to say anything.

"I assume you know what I'm going to ask you now, then."

Ferdinand blinked and, to Hubert's clear surprise, shook his head. Hubert laughed.

"Dear Ferdinand. Of course you do. I have confessed to my feelings and now I must know: do you belong to me? Are you mine and mine alone? I refuse to have you any other way."

Ferdinand bit his lip and looked away. He couldn't bear to look at Hubert, not with his eyes so dark with need and his voice so heavy with lust. He couldn't stand the way seeing him, hearing him like that made his own heart flutter and skip and betray his sensibilities. This was wrong. It had to be. Nothing this wonderful, this thrilling, could possibly be right.

And yet.

And yet, there he sat, feeling his skin warm where Hubert's breath ghosted it as his lips brushed -never kissing, never quite touching him enough for that- along his neck and over his shoulders and across his chest. He couldn't bring himself to push him away. Some voice in the back of his mind told him he should. The reasonable part of himself, he decided. Yet... How long had it been since he listened to that voice, now? This was far from their first tryst and yet now it was different.

Now Hubert had expressed  _ feelings _ , had connected his touches and bites and those terrible moans to something  _ more _ . The satisfaction was one thing, but for Hubert to have asked for -no, demanded- something more... substantial between them? Ferdinand had thought his chest might burst as overwhelmed as it became in that moment. He had worried, however briefly, that perhaps he'd been dreaming. Perhaps it had been only a cruel joke when Hubert insisted that he lay his claim to Ferdinand, that no other be allowed to have him in this way.

Never again.

Ferdinand still hadn't answered. His breaths were ragged and unsteady and seemed to grow more so with each inch of his exposed skin that Hubert's breath covered. How was he expected to think straight enough to answer when he could barely think at all? Of course Hubert would play a game like this. That was how Hubert  _ was _ . Making demands, then making them impossible to refuse.

When finally Ferdinand found his voice again, it was only to let out a soft and shaking, "Oh, Hubie..."

Hubert chuckled, low and dark, and sank his teeth into Ferdinand's neck, drawing a long whine from his lover.

"Is that a 'yes,' Ferdinand?"

"It... I...  _ Hubert _ ..."

Ferdinand inhaled sharply when Hubert kissed him at last. He all but melted into it, the feel of Hubert's lips against his own. They parted again, too soon, and Hubert brushed his thumb along Ferdinand's bottom lip. Ferdinand looked up at him, the picture of devilish perfection, and  _ oh _ how beautiful he looked. Moonlight streamed through the window and cast shadows along his sharp features, danced over his dark hair. Yes, beautiful was the only word Ferdinand could find to describe the man leaning over him.

"Well, Ferdinand? You cannot deny what you know to be true: our love would make even the gods envious.”

In lieu of the words he'd so been struggling with, Ferdinand grabbed Hubert's collar and pulled him down into a rough kiss. Hubert sighed into it, holding Ferdinand close with a hand on either cheek. And somehow Ferdinand could feel the difference in it. There was something more to their kisses now, something more desperate in the way their lips met and their tongues explored each other. Then Hubert pulled away again and Ferdinand became more aware of the ache he felt.

"I've been neglecting you, haven't I? How cruel of me to tease," Hubert said. Ferdinand gasped and moaned when Hubert wrapped a gloved hand around his cock as he once more sank to his knees. He moved slower than usual, working Ferdinand with a deliberate gentleness that Ferdinand hadn't thought he was capable of.

And then his mouth was on him and Ferdinand dropped his head back with a loud moan. Hubert chuckled and the feeling of it sent lightning up Ferdinand's spine. He tangled his fingers in a mess of black hair and only resisted the desire to push him further until Hubert put a hand on top of his own to encourage him.

How strange it was for Hubert to allow Ferdinand to take the lead. No, not allow. He was  _ encouraging _ it. The thought sent another chill through Ferdinand just as Hubert took him deeper and the feeling nearly had him doubling over. The choked sound he let out only made Hubert more enthusiastic and Ferdinand gripped his hair tighter. His breaths were strangled, half moans and half gasps. And then Hubert took all of him down and Ferdinand all but sobbed at the feeling of Hubert swallowing around him.

"H-Hubert I… E-enough! Please!"

Though he resisted at first, Hubert allowed Ferdinand to pull him away. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and Ferdinand's legs would have buckled beneath them if he'd been standing. He realized he was shaking and could only imagine the sight he made. He could feel his long hair beginning to stick to his skin in places, and every inch of him felt warm. His head was spinning and he wasn't sure if that was the reason everything seemed so blurred or if it was simply Hubert's way with him.

"Is something the matter, Ferdinand?" Hubert asked, though the teasing lilt in his voice and the slight curve of his lips told him it wasn't a genuine question.

"You a-are a cruel man!"

"Oh? And here I thought I was generous to suck your--"

"Hubert!"

Hubert laughed. "Still so shy about voicing all the things we do together. Your modesty is almost  _ cute _ ."

Ferdinand huffed.

"Forgive me, my love," Hubert said, kissing the back of his hand. "You make it all too easy to tease."

"Is that what you call it?"

"I would have called it something else entirely had you allowed me to finish you."

"You are incorrigible."

"Careful, now. You wouldn't like me to punish you again, would you?"

Ferdinand scoffed, but the way his body reacted gave him away. Hubert very obviously bit back another laugh in favor of trailing kisses up his legs, his stomach, his chest. Ferdinand sighed and ran a gentle hand through Hubert's hair as he began biting and sucking marks all along his neck, his hands gripping his hips hard enough that he knew he would leave bruises.

"Hubert, this isn't-  _ oh… _ This isn't fair."

Hubert's lips followed the line of Ferdinand's jaw before finally kissing his lips once more, much softer and longer than Ferdinand had expected, than he'd kissed him before. Ferdinand's eyes fluttered shut. He draped one arm over Hubert's shoulder, his hand toying with his hair. The other moved slowly down his chest, feeling his muscles jump under his palm even with the layers of fabric still between them, until it reached the edge of his pants.

Hubert broke the kiss with a sharp hiss and pressed his forehead to Ferdinand's. Ferdinand opened his eyes and looked up at Hubert. He bit his lip and Hubert let out a shaky breath.

"If it isn't fair, why not return the favor?"

Ferdinand chuckled and kissed Hubert briefly. "You have a few too many layers in the way for that."

Hubert smirked and pulled away to stand. Ferdinand knew he was making a show of taking off each article of his clothing -revenge for his own performance earlier, he was sure- and sat back to enjoy it. His head had begun to clear if only marginally, and by the goddess how he  _ ached _ for Hubert, but there was no reason not to savor the sight in front of him. It took all his remaining self-control to keep himself from jumping on him the moment he'd stripped the last of his clothes.

That, and the single-word command from Hubert that overwhelmed his other urges: "Bed."

Ferdinand complied eagerly -perhaps too eagerly, he later thought- and stretched out comfortably on his bed. He was used to the way it shifted and groaned with the added weight when Hubert joined him, but not with the particular creak that came with Hubert pressing closer to kiss him again. Ferdinand couldn't help but wrap his arms around him and moan into it.

The situation threatened to overwhelm him, then. He thought back to the many nights he'd fantasized that having Hubert like this meant something more, and to the just as many nights he'd wiped tears from his cheeks when doing so broke his own heart. He held Hubert just that much tighter, but be managed to pull away just enough regardless to ask a question Ferdinand hadn't expected.

"Are… Are you crying?"

Ferdinand blinked and watched as Hubert reached between them to brush a thumb along his cheek. Sure enough, it was damp when he pulled it away. Hubert studied it for a moment before looking at Ferdinand again. He seemed taken aback, and Ferdinand let out a short laugh that only seemed to startle him more.

"I must look ridiculous," Ferdinand said. He wiped his cheeks and pressed a kiss to the tip of Hubert's nose. "I am just… so overcome with happiness. I don't know what to do with myself."

Hubert rolled his eyes but smiled regardless. He shook his head and Ferdinand almost giggled at the way his hair tickled his cheek. Then their lips were on each other's again and their hands explored each other as if they hadn't touched each other more times than they could count.

Ferdinand smiled, smug, when Hubert gasped at the feeling of his hand around his cock. He stared down at Ferdinand, eyes half-lidded and lips parted as he struggled to steady his breaths.

And when Ferdinand reached his other hand between them and  _ moaned _ , he watched Hubert's self-restraint snap. Hubert moved away from him just enough to dig through the pockets of his clothes piled on the floor until he found the vial of oil he was looking for. Ferdinand bit his lip as he watched Hubert swat his hands away and uncork the vial.

The oil was cold enough to make him shudder, but not as much as the feeling of Hubert's finger pressing into him did. Hubert stared at Ferdinand with an intensity that made him blush more than their act. When he added a second finger, Ferdinand whined and rocked his hips into it. Hubert didn't still his hand, didn't slow his pace, as he leaned forward to kiss Ferdinand again.

By the time Hubert had begun to curl a third finger against the part of Ferdinand that made him see stars, he was stammering out pleas for Hubert to  _ just get on with it _ .

Hubert, of course, obliged.

Hubert's breath was hot against Ferdinand's neck as he slowly,  _ agonizingly  _ slowly, pushed into him. Ferdinand, to his own surprise, thought less how  _ wonderful  _ it felt and more how it simply wasn't  _ fair.  _ It wasn't fair for him to feel  _ so good _ when he wasn't entirely certain Hubert felt the same pleasure. It wasn't fair that Hubert - _ Hubert! _ \- could make him feel so full and overwhelmed and so, so, so blindingly  _ good _ in ways that no one else could ever hope to compare to. By the goddess he did feel overwhelmed and absolutely incredible, and he clung to Hubert with his arms around him and nails digging into the skin of his back as if it were the only way to keep himself from being so lost in the pleasure that he disappeared in it.

It wasn't fair and he could feel fresh tears beginning to prick his eyes with how unfair it was and all he could do to try to fix it was beg in a raspy whisper for Hubert to move. Hubert's breath was still against his neck, coming out in shuddered huffs. Ferdinand fully expected a bite into his skin, the way Hubert usually signaled to him that of course he would move. But Hubert seemed bent on surprising Ferdinand tonight because when Ferdinand could feel Hubert's arms beginning to tremble and his body beginning to grow too hot with the lack of room between them, Hubert pressed a kiss to the side of his neck.

It was somehow a breaking point, that sweet and gentle kiss. Ferdinand moaned loudly, unabashedly, and Hubert seemed renewed; Ferdinand would later stutter and redden at the thought of it, but he realized that Hubert wasn't  _ fucking _ him the way he always had. Rather, Ferdinand realized that there was something in the way he moved, in the way he kissed him with such a desperate hunger, that spoke more to the gentleness he'd imagined came from making love.

And it was almost enough to push Ferdinand to cry again, that recognition of the change between them. Every night he'd fantasized that their affair meant something more had built a tension in his chest, a longing, a yearning. With Hubert's confession, the establishment of a new kind of relationship between them, the tension had peaked and now he felt that he might burst from the sheer joy of it. He wrapped his legs around Hubert and dug his heels into him to plead where words again failed him to be given all that he had.

Hubert grunted and clutched at the bedsheets on either side of Ferdinand, and Ferdinand was in utter awe at him. Even like this, face flushed and hair clinging to the sharp lines of his face and eyes glazed over, Ferdinand saw only the image of complete perfection.

"Hubert, you--  _ oh,  _ dammit!"

Hubert chuckled the best he could manage through his panting. "I what?"

Ferdinand placed a hand on either side of his face and said before pulling him into a kiss, "You're beautiful."

Hubert moaned against his mouth and Ferdinand had to pull away to bury his face against Hubert's shoulder. He didn't have to say it - Hubert knew by now. The gentleness he'd been so patiently practicing vanished in an instant and Ferdinand cried out when Hubert began to thrust into him harder. He cried out again when he came, dizzying and wonderful and so  _ much  _ that for a moment he felt nothing else. It was enough that he nearly didn't realize it when Hubert's relentless rhythm faltered and his hips stuttered and he groaned against him.

There was a long moment between them, breathless and full, before Hubert finally pulled out of Ferdinand with a groan and moved off the bed. Ferdinand rubbed his hands down his face and then jumped, eyes wide, when he felt something against his stomach. Hubert scoffed -despite his soft smile- and continued to wipe up the mess Ferdinand had made of himself. The gesture was new, unfamiliar, but not at all unwanted and Ferdinand smiled through a yawn when Hubert glanced at him.

They shared another kiss, softer and in a way sweeter. Ferdinand curled up on his side and watched Hubert as he began the next part of their routine.

A sadness crept into Ferdinand's chest as Hubert began to dress, accompanied by something near a panic. The thought, the fear, that Hubert's words had been empty pressed down on Ferdinand. The almost too quiet call of the man's name came out in a squeak when Ferdinand finally gathered the courage to say it. Hubert turned to him, almost amused.

Ferdinand propped himself up on his elbow and pushed a sweat-slick strand of hair from his face as he asked, "Won't you stay?"

Hubert looked surprised only for a brief second before he crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed. Ferdinand stared up at him, waiting for an answer. Hubert's smile was far too mischievous for Ferdinand's liking.

"That depends entirely on you, Ferdinand."

"And how do you suppose that?"

"You still have not answered my question."

Ferdinand pondered this, brow furrowed in his thought, until he huffed and leaned forward to rest his forehead against Hubert's arm.

"You are an intelligent man. Surely you can guess at my answer."

Hubert tucked a strand of hair behind Ferdinand's ear, his hand following the curve of his face once it was free of the imposing orange locks.

"I am certain of it. That does not mean I have no desire to hear you say it."

Ferdinand scoffed and sat up, shaking his head. Hubert absently noted that the stray strand he'd just moved away had now fallen into his face again.

"Of course, Hubie. Consider me yours."


End file.
